the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:AnubisSibunaAunbis/House of Anubis: The College Years (Chapter 2)
Hey guys! Welcome to the new fanfiction I'm writing with my lost sister, BritishAccent! So, here's the breakdown of the schedule for the uploads of this fanfiction. Marie is uploading the ODD NUMBERED chapters in her blog posts, and then she's posting the FULL STORY on fanfiction.com. I am uploading the EVEN NUMBERED '''chapters in my blog posts, and then I'm posting the '''FULL STORY on wattpad.com when I'm finished with my other fanfiction I'm taking forever to write. If you haven't read the first chapter, read it here! ---- Previously on House of Anubis: The College Years: Nina wasn't sure how to respond to Amber, because she knows that Amber will try to do something. "Nina...?" '' ''"Yeah...?" she responded back to her best friend. "How are you and Fabian?" ---- "Well... I don't know." Nina said. "Everything was so.. awkward you know.." Nina is hoping he doesn't have a new girlfriend. But she has a hunch that it was that other American girl.. "Oh," was all the blonde could say. None of them knew he had a new girlfriend. "Yeah, I just need to get my mind off of boys now..." Nina responded. She's had a bad past with guys, but Amber didn't know that. "Okay, sure!" Of course the blonde had another plan in mind. Joy was unpacking sadly. Thinking about what happened with Jerome in the summer. She was on the verge of tears just thinking about it. Patricia looked over to her best friend. You could tell that she was on the verge of tears. She was worried, what happened? "Joy, are you okay...?" She didn't want to tell anyone about what happpened. "Yeah, I'm fine.." But, anyone could tell she was lying. Patricia sighed, knowing Joy. "Joy, I'm serious, what happened?" Then Joy couldn't take it anymore, she started crying. For the first time since the breakup, she started crying. She wanted to explain to Patricia but, everything came out like she wasn't even speaking English. Patricia raised an eyebrow and sat on Joy's bed beside her. "Hey, Joy it's okay..." Patricia said, ever so confused, "Now, Please tell me what happened, and whatever that is, it's going to be okay." "Me... Jerome... breakup.. summer.." Joy managed to get out while sobbing. She really couldn't take it anymore. Jerome was the first one to actually be in a real relationship with her, but that's already gone. The redhead's face dropped, she looked through the window, determined to make Jerome pay later. But for now, all that she could do was hug the poor, heartbroken girl, again. The 3 rings from the bell sounded, that meant to go to the common room for any announcement or emergency. All of the students went there wondering what was going on. All of the students didn't really want to go, since they were awfully tired, espically the Americans who had to take a long flight over. "Attention Students.." the Head Dean said, trying to calm them down and make his voice be heard. "Testing, 1, 2." Then the microphone made that really annoying sound that makes it sounds like someone died. "OW!" yelled Mara, covering her ears. "Don't they know I have sensitive hearing?" "And how many times did you scream at us back in high school..?" Alfie asked jokingly, even though it was kinda true. Most of the students covered their ears too, since it was a horrifying sound. "Better now..." he sighed and fixed his glasses. "Good morning, please silence, I'm here to announce to all of you, the Back-To-School dance is being hosted in the ballroom on September 21!" Most students looked excited. "As for dates..." Nina, Joy, and the rest of the single people sighed. They knew they already had their chances for dates but, apparently, they all messed it up. "Stop sighing guys!" Willow said to cheer them up. "This is supposed to be a Back-To-School dance! Not a party pooper party!" All of the students that were dating looked over to their significant other in the crowd. "Okay, okay, now the real thing is, that for the dates, and your social integration.." Everyone stopped and stared at the man. "You will be taking personality tests to sort out your partner." Then there was a chorused groan. Mara and Fabian weren't worried at all. They were like the girl/boy version of each other. And the same goes for Willow and Alfie. But the rest of them, didn't even care, or were super worried. Everyone left so the crowd disappeared quickly. All chatting up about the quiz that they should be taking in the evening. Nina went to try to look around the school, while looking at the map at the same time. Only to bump into someone.. Mick Campbell, even though they weren't close friends, Mick recognized her immediately. "Nina?!" the blonde boy smiled. "Mick?!" she said surprised. Even though she had left for a year, Mick had been gone longer, after all. "Where have you been?" "Australia! But, I heard about this college and the chances. How about you?" "I've been in America... taking care of my Gran.." Nina didn't want to tell him about the Chosen One-Osirian situation. That would've caused way too much trouble. "Oh, I understand, mind if we have a walk?" he asked politely. "Sure..." she said. Maybe this will take her mind off of Fabian, she thought. Both students left and walked around the campus, sharing a small talk and such. Fabian had saw this scene, with Mick and Nina. For some reason, he had that pain, the sensation again. Only until Mara came up to him. "Let's go to look at the school!" she said, following his gaze to Mick and Nina. He nodded and wrapped his arm around Mara. "Yeah..." Then they walked into another direction. Amber had been watching this all. Mick and Nina. Mara and Fabian. This wasn't right. This wasn't the couples she left behind. It looks like she wasted her time with those scrapbooks, but, she wasn't planning on throwing them away. She would certainly not give up on this. She HAD to fix Fabina, one way or another. ASAP! Then she realized, she would need some help. And that's when she spotted the rest of the Anubians in the hallways together. She marched up to them and said, "I need your help." All the Anubians stared at her as she explained the plan, most of them stood there with an 'Are you serious?' face. Most of them left with their respective boyfriend/girlfriend or friends, muttering something about homework and being busy. But there were some people who didn't look at her like she was crazy. Who didn't walk off with the others. Willow and Alfie stayed behind because, they sort of, well, understood. Amber was disappointed, but Willow and Alfie were still there. "So...." Alfie started. "You guys are going to help me?" Amber asked in a pleading voice as they both nodded. Patricia was trying to hide from Eddie. Since they haven't broken up since high school, she didn't want to mess it up again. She's been going around the halls, just hiding from him. The blonde American wondered where his girlfriend was. Has she been... hiding? Lately, it was still confusing, did he do something wrong? Was something else happening? Patricia saw him around the corner so, she tried to walk faster, but in her heeled boots, that didn't work out so much. Including her boyfriend to see her just in time. The boy approaches her to wrap his arms around her. "Found you." he smirked. He misses having her close for sure, not to mention her British accent. "Hi.." she said, not in her usual, 'yacking' voice. It was a lot more quieter.. it sounded like something was wrong. And then he worried. "You okay Yacker?" He knew that voice... the same voice she used to break up with him indeed. "Yeah, I'm fine.." she said back. Patricia didn't want to mess this relationship up again. So, she had to stay quiet, as un-Patricia it might be, she had to do it. For the sake of her and Eddie. He raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "Okay...." he answered still unsure. There was something going on, but Patricia could be really stubborn sometimes. He just pulled away from her before taking her hand, he was actually going to spend time with her. Maybe she would admit what's wrong. "Where are we going..?" she asked nervously. Patricia Williamson never gets nervous, until now. He laughed at her. "No insults yet? Surprising Yacker, surprising." As they walked around, still unsure about where they were going. "Oh shut-" Patricia said. She wanted to insult him, but, if it means being a better person/girlfriend, she won't do it. Now he was confused. "C'mon, let it out. Is it a new insult?" he smiled. "No, I was going to say.. shut the.. door!" she said pointing at the exit. Wow, now she's talking like Fabian? Where is this going?! "Patricia," Now he called her by her real name. "that door was closed." he explained and made them both stop walking by standing in front of her. "Okay, now, what's going on?" "Nothing.." she said. If there was one thing Joy and Amber lectured her about was being a better girlfriend. "Tell me..." he insisted calmly, not wanting to make her explode and randomly storm out very Patricia-like. "I can't.." Patricia said back. If she admitted it, then she would look, not like herself. And that's not what she intends to do anymore. He almost facepalmed. "Okay, so you're not gonna tell me? No more secrets, remember?" Maybe that could work... Patricia knew that this would come up. She didn't want to keep secrets from him though! So, she just stayed, silent. He wouldn't give up yet, he wanted to hear an insult at least, so he looked her in the eye, waiting for an answer. "They want me to change." He sighed, "Why should you?" He perfectly knew she didn't have to change, she is the best just the way she is. "I'm not a good person." she said. "I push people around. I act like I'm Miss Too-Cool-For-School." He kind of frowned. "Who got that into your head?! You're.... perfect, just the way you are. Who cares what the others say?!" he reassured her. "Oh, stop saying cheesy Bruno Mars lyrics.." she said, while smiling for the first time since she left her room. Patricia wasn't the romantic type, so, this is all strange to her, in a good way. ---- Thanks for reading! Sorry if Patricia wasn't so Patricia in this chapter, we just wanted a cute Peddie scene. :P Make sure you look out for chapter 3 in Marie's blogs next Thursday! xx The Hashtag Queen aka Rachie Category:Blog posts